hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoebe
General Fibikemi "Phoebe" Ayotunde is a Prom All-Star in'' High School Story''. She is unlocked at Level 9. She can be purchased for 2,750 rings and can be placed in either the Jock Hangout, Nerd Hangout, Prep Hangout or Musician Hangout. She was Hearst's Prom Queen and Homecoming Queen before joining your school. Appearance Phoebe has black hair in a pulled box braids half-do hairstyle, brown eyes and dark skin tone. She wears an outfit unique to her; a green sleeveless a-line dress with a gold tulle skirt, yellow prom corsage, gold pumps, gold signature necklace and a gold crown. Personality & Characteristics Phoebe is a very friendly and charismatic girl, able to win over anyone she meets. She carries herself in a poised and proper manner. This turns out to be an act and she is actually an incredibly extroverted and wacky person. She said her personality pushed people away and that was why she decided to act poised and proper all the time. She is also very athletic and enjoys martial arts. In The Triple Tiara, she is described as a "tall, gorgeous girl in a dazzling dress." In-Game Description Hearst High's prom queen had been winning pageants ever since she could wear a sash. But underneath her practiced, polished exterior, Phoebe is just like any other girl who wants to cut loose and have fun! Who wants to be 'perfect' anyway? Heavy is the head that wears the tiara! Recruitment Dialogue Phoebe: As I embark on my new journey at this school, I would just like to say, to my beloved classmates at Hearst High... Phoebe: ...what's that? No faculty is watching? Phoebe: Okay, good, 'cause some of y'all were not beloved. Don't think I forgot who was mean to me! Phoebe: And don't think I didn't see that Party Central dance floor! Can't wait to kick off these heels and get... Phoebe: ...uh, get... to know all the wonderful new students that make up this student body! Earning Rates Phoebe's earning rates are the same as a normal female Prom. * Level 1: 120 CpH * Level 2: 130 CpH * Level 3: 140 CpH * Level 4: 150 CpH * Level 5: 160 Cph * Level 6: 170 CpH * Level 7: 180 CpH * Level 8: 190 CpH * Level 9: 200 CpH * Level 10: 210 CpH Trivia *Fibikemi means bless me with your birth and Ayotunde means joy has returned in Yoruba. *She is currently the most expensive All-Star but she costs considerably less than the Prom type female. *She is a Prom type despite being Hearst High's Homecoming Queen and Prom Queen (hence her quest The Triple Tiara). *She is a martial arts expert which she kept secret out of fear of losing pageants and being ostracized. *Nishan seems to have a bit of a crush on her. When you recruit Phoebe to your school, he believes he is dreaming when he meets her because he considers her too attractive to be real. *Once she is recruited to your school, Max gets angry at the Main Character for taking her away from Hearst, however, she is able to charm Max out of taunting and harassing the MC. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All-Stars